The Tail of the seal boy (being re-written)
by death ninja mangekyou
Summary: being re written and re posted because of story changes and pairing change sorry to long time readers forgive me PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**OK so i'm a avid reader of fan fictions on this site and have decided to begin writeing my stories i have some simple round rules id like to tell you before i begin writeing.**

** stories are my creations while i like readers and reviewers go give opinion i request these people do not rage at me if i do not use said idea.**

** naruto knowledge is limited because of my living in the UK and my hate of subtitled naruto shippuden episodes so if i mae a mistake please correct me.**

** you don't like my writing style how i portrayal a character or just how the story goes please stop reading, because as much as i believe negative reviews will help and i will read a negative review, i dislike it when they repeatedly say the same thing each chapter.**

**4. please enjoy my stories that's the only reason i write them for YOUR enjoyment . P.S i am only in high school so my update rate can be odd but i'll try to write as often as possible **

**ENJOY.**

**The Tail Of Konoha**

**CHAPTER 1**

As naruto lat on the surface of the water above him sasuke stood a charged chidori chirping in his hand,

"now you die dobe" he yelled his blood red sharringan burning brightly as he thrust his hand down towards the unconcious naruto an arm grabbed his wrist throwing him into the valley wall he spat blood looking up cursing whoever had intervened looking up he gasped in shock. It was naruto but he seemed to have got taller as he lifted his head his face was a deadly grin

"leave now uchiha brat, before i send you to the shinigami" he growled

sasuke held himself back from doing as the monster in front had commanded

"bring it dobe" Sasuke screamed in rage as his curse mark activated level two and he flashed through his hand seals creating another chidori

as he rushed he noticed that the naruto in front seemed to relaxed in the face of the deadly attack as he thrust it towards his enemy naruto caught his hand snapping it around making a horrible crunch as the bone broke and splintered, this is when a new observation arrived at the young uchiha, the man infront of his who had effortlessly stopped two chidori. Wasn't naruto naruto.

Yes he did look same both had that distinct chakra full of rage ad anger aswell as there hair style but this boy was a skilled fighter not even using a jutsu or hand seal, also this teens hair was black how he had missed this was beyonnd him his size was slightly above sasuke and his eyes those where what made sasuke fear him inside they were black but had a blood red tint to them, pure unstopped rage and fury.

as he looked at the monster, that was the only word he could put to this being. he said all he could think of

"what are you?" the boy seemed quizzed by the question still grinning like a wolf.

"i am rage and anger and fury incarnate i am fire and lightning. what i am is what i was made to be, a unstoppable killing monster" this made sasuke try to escape even more pulling at the arm skill held in the other boys grip

"I will let you live today because.." releasing sasuke's arm making the boy fall back on the water

"you are to weak to offer a challenge to me" sasuke seething at his words still to weak after getting the curse mark training for years, abandoning his village and attempting to kill the only thing even close to a friend ,and he was still to weak to avenge his clans murder or even kill the boy in front of him, he stood cradling the broken arm and leapt into the forest running away to orochimaru.

as he did he silently swore to kill the monstrous beast who broke his arm today.

as said boy stood on the water he sniffed the air blood and battle filled his nostals.

'This is the valley of the end , where the first hokage and _Madara _had there little spat all those years ago' said the demonic voice in his mind, making his grin fade slightly.

taking a large breath he laughed

"finally freedom from that blasted seal 14 years but finally i am released from that prison" he gleefully smiled before remembering the seal still held the fox looking down behind his naruto's body slowly began to submerge into the water pulling his up my that blasted orange jumpsuit he held him over one shoulder,and leapt his legs felt amazing moving and touching real things his feet were bare all that covered him where a pair of shorts just below his knee and a simple black vest shirt.

as he passed through the forest he could smell someone following him, stopping he growled loudly

"come out and i wont kill you strait away" i warned looking around a man came out in jounin attire his lips covered by a mask and his hair was silver ,and seemed to defy gravity standing up on its own one eye was pure black the other eye his sharringan was covered by his konoha headband.

"ah kakashi of the sharringan, hello i am um ... I request you take me with naruto to the hokage " the boy demanded the last part as kakashi looked at him he could see the resemblance to naruto ,but this was for a different time now was the time for kakashi to get his student to the safety of konohagakure.

"OK come i will lead " he shouted the boy followed still watching his surrounding for a attack,which never came

after dropping off naruto at the hospital kakashi took him to the hokage tower knocking quickly, Tsunade shouted for them to enter as they did both her and shizune took a double take at the boy following behind kakashi he looked very handsome but had the look of minato the great 4th hokage.

"who is this boy kakashi" demanded Tsunade before he could respond the boy stood in front of her desk

"ask the four anbu his in the room to leave then i will explain why i resemble certain people" he said respectfully Tsunade flicked her wrist as she did four anbu appeared and left without a word.

"OK spill kid "she said her tone was of a leader which made him chuckle slightly

"Ok what do you wanna know lady hokage" the boy asked simply pulling himself into the simple chair near the desk

"why do you look like the 4th hokage" she asked

"he's my father" he replied simply, everyone looked astounded at him

"that's impossible minato and kushina only had one child naruto" argued Tsunade

"yes naruto was born from minato and kushina, i was there second child naruto's twin but when the kyubbi was sealed in naruto so was I, but i also possess a large portion of Madara uchiha's DNA chakra thats why my hair is black" he finished looking for something from the people around him.

"what is your name" asked Tsunade

"umm Okami" he said slowly

" your named wolf , Ok" said Shizune

"but your eyes there blood red?" asked kakashi

looking a smiled a foxy grin

"i dunno why there red" he lied convincingly

"Ok what jutsu do you know" asked shizune

"um a lot all of naruto's jutsu some i made myself some of the 4th's and a wide variety of elemental jutsu " he smiled around

laughing inside

"what's your elemental affinity" asked Tsunade hastily

"all of them ,because of my extended time in the seal my body and the kyuubi's bonded together so i'm about 2/3 kyuubi powered but the kyuubi is still in naruto at full strength"

the hokage pondered for a moment he didn't like from his heart beat he looked strong and fit also handsome.

"Ok you will be put in a konoha team and put as a ninja as well as given ninja status" she said rubbing her temple the boy seemed bored it was late in the day now almost 7 pm

"thanks umm i do need a place to sle.." before he could finish she threw a envelope at him opening it revealed two keys and about 100,00 rye in cash pushing it into his pocket he lent over the desk and kissed Tsunade's forehead seal before leaping from the window into the descending sunlight.

all Tsunade could do was blush deeply

"kakashi keep an eye on Okami"

"i will hokage-sama" he said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**_Review comment and ENJOY_**

**_FROM Death ninja_****_mangekyou_**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Things

**hi my humble readers. **

**so i took about 4 days to actually start writing this chapter because of school but my update speed should improve soon. so two things first i received my first review from demoned146. and it was very kind i will also be starting a poll for who you believe i should pair Okami with here are the rules the candidates are tayuya,konan,Ino,mei Terumi (the 5th Mizukage)or finally an OC made by the readers and reviewers A.K.A you guys enjoy**

** CHAPTER 2 **

New Things

it had been 3 days since Okami got his apartment and became a ninja of konoha the villagers seemed on edge around the young half demon he had bought new clothes relatively quickly he wore black anbu pants with a blue flame up the left leg his shirt was a simple black vest with a armored chest plate and bandages covering his palms wrist and forearms.

Okami walked through the village he noticed today that more shinobi seemed to be walking around there leaf headbands on foreheads,around necks and even around arms as he looked at the simple black headband he was given by Tsunade. it both stood for the village his brother loved and father gave his life for while it also stood for the constant pain that naruto was subjected to by those fucking villagers he had checked in on naruto at the hospital and saw as his brothers wounds healed like a flash, today he would meet the rookies his brother had grown up with he was to be declared as the 4th Hokage's son who was hidden away by jiraiya so that minato's enemies didn't try to kill Okami.

arriving at training field 8 he walked seeing a group of 8 or 9 young ninja as he got close they all looked at the demon-boy

"he smells like a wolf" noted Kiba with akamaru barking in agreement, Tsunade clapped her hands sending a shock wave of sound into everyone's eardrums with akamaru whimpering.

"Ok id like to introduce our newest addition to the konoha 11 .."Tsunade motioned towards Okami as he stood next to Tsunade he could feel the groups eyes baring at him since everyone seemed to think he looked a lot like naruto he'd cut his hair the sides and back were trimmed down but the top had gone lose and uncut to it sat over his left eye hiding it from view.

"This is Okami Namikaze he's the son of the fourth hokage minato namikaze he was hidden by Jiraiya" everyone looked open mouthed at the black haired teen looking them in the eye he opened his mouth to speak

"hello I umm look forward to fighting beside you all"he said his voice was rough as a mountain face sending shivers up the leg of ever female in the area even Tsunade and Shizune.

"I understand it is out of the normal terms but i will be making all 11 of you into 1 team lead by Okami because of his advanced skills and ability" kiba and neji scoffed at the sentence more that he was leader because of his skill

"with all do respect hokage sama we have never seen him fight how about a small sparring session me vs Okami" said the proud hyuga his long black hair waving in the wind.

"I don't think that's a go.." Tsunade was cut off my Okami smiling at her kissing her cheek

"its just a friendly spar" he smiled a foxy grin her cheeks warming to a bright pinkish red, everyone was on the floor all thinking one thing 'he's got the hokage wrapped around his finger and has every girl drooling and wishing for him' walking away from the group Okami and neji stood about 20 meters apart both in there fighting postures neji the traditional hyuga form while Okami stood low to the ground one hand balled in a fist resting on the ground the other was spread against the ground.

'let's show him a small bit of our power' pleaded the demonic voice inside Okami's head with Okami grinning his eyes flashed golden yellow for a moment.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**** ...Cliff hanger gota love them, well I think ill wait a day or two till i have an idea of who ill match Okami with also any other pairing for him or other characters will be took into consideration. until next time **

**Death Ninja Mangekyou : DNM**


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting and Friends

**Ok so third chapter this is gona be 2 and a half to 3 thousand words my chapters are getting bigger from this point going to be starting one of 2 other story projects so hope you guys read them oh the poll for Okami's love interest will be closing/ ending on Thursday next week at 4-5 pm please vote before then the results will be published on my wall and in the author note in a later enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 : Fighting and Friends**

"GO" shouted Kiba as he charged at Okami everyone gasped as his fist slammed into Okami's face sending the wolf like boy into a nearby tree's he slammed into it kiba laughed

"what a weakling " the smug look ok his face faded as he saw the large Bloom of smoke as it faded away everyone released a breath they didn't know they held as under the large tree lay a whimpering akamaru his paws tied together as, kiba growled in rage as his canine friend whimpered he became aware that what he had thought was akamaru was now a simple log lay on the ground

"COME OUT YOU BASTARD !" after a moment a whistle got everyone's attention as they looked at the source ,there he was the wolf boy his left eye hidden by the mop of hair.

kiba snarled leaping at his enemy leaping to slash at Okami's face his arm swung in an arc.

Okami simply smiled slamming his foot forward catching the dog boy's chest sending him shooting back satisfied Okami dropped from the tree he walked towards the form of akamaru untying the small dog he quickly did some hand signs before he pressed a finger on the small dog who seemed to regain his lost energy leaping up the loyal dog ran to kiba who was sat against the tree he had slammed into.

as everyone including Okami walked towards kiba and his now energetic dog he seemed deep in conversation

"what do you mean he didn't hurt you, i saw you whimpering after you hit the tree" kiba seemed immensely confused Okami stepped next to Tsunade "kiba even though you wanted a proper fight i did not. So i simply used a substitution to swap a log for your akamaru and henged akamaru into me but i had to seal his chakra so he was in a form of chakra depletion that why he seems fine now i unsealed his chakra, I may be a brutal fighter and born killer but I'D NEVER hurt a animal that's cruel and horrible" said the demon boy as he foxily smiled like his brother.

he walked up to kiba putting his hand out to the downed boy

"i understand that being put as the team leader so quickly without knowing any of you immensely well is very bizarre, but i hope i can gain your respect and trust" kiba smiled taking the other boys hand

"i look forward to sparring maybe i'll give you a pup as a form of trust between our clans" the young nieve boy offered Okami laughed softly making the girls once again weak in the legs.

"I'd like that maybe our animals can train together " everyone stopped looking at him as if a knew head had grown on his back

"what animals " Tsunade said hastily stepping forward, Okami bit his thumb and hand signed quickly before putting his hand to the floor a basic summon on the ground appeared a wolf with 6 tails.

_"Lord Okami, how may i serve you" _asked the wolf making everyone minus kiba dead pan, at the speaking wolf Okami gestured towards, Kiba "I wish for you to stay in this village with this human and work to bridge a friendship between our clans can you do that mizokan, the wolf nodded before walking over to akamaru both animals barked and sniffed each other before running off into the forest bushes

"seems they like each other" noted Ino with everyone nodding to agree

the group without words walked back to a meeting room for ninja teams everyone sat down with Okami sat next to Tsunade and Shizune.

"As a way of beginning to form team bonds all of you will ask Okami things and he will in return ask you something" everyone including Okami nodded and agreed to speak

'don't tell them everything yet i do not trust them' Okami seemed to agree with the voices opinion and sat waiting Sakura asked first being the most eager (or most gossip driven)

"where are your family "she asked gaining a sideways glare from Tsunade Okami looked over a twinge of pain in his face

"there dead, i have a brother but he's ... never met me" Okami speaks in a low tone ,not bothering to find out about the pink haired forehead.

Ino asked next "how strong are you, " she asked Tsunade seemed to perk up to the question ,Okami to his credit had to think of a way to explain his immense power with the added power of kyuubi and_ Him,_ " umm well I once got told my power level was OVER 9000" the boy began (yes i made that reference).. " but id say i was a high chunin maybe a middle classed Jonin but ,never really been tested properly" this made Tsunade feel stupid as an old drunk 'he's probably higher then he thinks maybe even kage level'

after more questions and some ogling by the girls everyone retired leaving to there apartments as Okami pushed open the door there stood the female figure her silhouette like an angel.

**Cliff hanger ending so im gona stop here and wait for more poll votes to say who our young Okami gona be with till then **

Death Ninja Mangekyou


	4. AUTHOR NOTE READ URGENT INFO

Just a quick note to my readers this will now be a konan oc story i wont be posting stories over the weekends ever but will do asmuch as possible in weekdays C U SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

**KONAN won she's my OC love interest it was close but these things usually are hahahahaa**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 5 **

**Love at first sight second look **

Her silhouette was like an angel not because of her her pale skin which stood out in the moonlight or her golden eyes stared blankly at him it was the paper wings that sprouted from her back a black cloak surrounded her with red clouds on it .

"so you finally arrived" she smiled seductively stepping forward her blue hair was short ,a small piercing sat just below her bottom lip Okami stepped forward his shirt falling to the floor to show his slim body and slightly toned chest pulling her forward he hissed her cheek whispering in her ear "You look beautiful" this made her blush crimson before he undid the clippers of her akatsuki gown after a moment his hung open revealing a navel shirt which showed off her small abs and naval piercing the wolf boys hands traveled up her body rubbing her piercing she inhaled kissing his back "wait i need to know do you love me or did you just say that for thew akatsuki info" he moaned out as he kissed her neck stopping he looked into her eyes "when we were 6 and i ran into you i said you where beautiful and i wanted you to be only mine and then i marked you" she nodded thinking back to the rainy day that was the best in her life "I meant it that when I said I loved you then as I do now" konan smiled kissing her wolf like lover running her hands through his soft wild hair (konan is about 15, with the other akatsuki members being same aged)pulling her up she rapped her legs round his waist her paper wings vanishing dropping into his bed they consummated there love for one another (for those who expected m rated scene, maybe later.)

_**the next day 1 pm**_

"what you want me to instate this konan girl as a leaf nin and in return she's gona give us her information on the akatsuki which you already know about and you escaped the seal before and that you love this girl and intent to marry her" okami's face went dark red at tsunade's last sentence a full bottle of Saki in her hand Okami nodded making the blond hokage sweat drop deadpan "fine give me the file ill instate her and she will have to live with you" said the stoic hokage dropping the thick file on her desk he vanished in a hurricane of leaves. arriving at home konan was lay on the bed her asked body covered not so well by the covers her c cup breasts were showing quite happily kissing her neck she woke pulling her lover down on top of her his manhood against her womanhood. kissing her he peeled off his clothes before pulling off his boxers his 7 inch penis sat seconds from her vagina which already craved the wild love "come on" she begged blushing before he pushed in making her gasp and grab onto his back scratching him they kissed wildly his tongue pushing into her mouth as they massaged each other his thrust began to come more furiously and wild making her whimper in pleasure. kissing her neck his hand grasped her breast massaging it softly wIth his fingers she began to scream slightly "I CANT LAST ANY LONGER IM CUMMING " she yelled he thrust harder "im gona blow as well as he went to pull out she stopped him pulling him deeper "no inside i want you to give me children Okami " he gulped before releasing him cum it shot into every part of her body as she also came liquid dripped from both of them as they fell back holding one another as they fell into ecstasy.

**I KNOW ITS SHOT BUT I HAVE OTHER PROJECTS IM WORKING ON **


End file.
